


A Wife's Sister-In-Law

by MysticMedusa



Series: Wife!Tony [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Hela appears and babies have hatched





	A Wife's Sister-In-Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomplotbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomplotbunny/gifts).



> Shout out to randomplotbunny for inspiration for some of the babies

“I have returned! Now kneel before your queen you mewling quims!” A woman that looked oddly like Loki declared as she threw open the doors to the nursery.

Why this woman decided here was where she should announce her arrival and status, Tony will never know. He can’t be mad though because the moment the woman is in the room, his recently hatched son Peter had spider climbed up her back and was now trying to braid her hair.

“What is this creature that’s attempting to mess with my hair?”

Her question sounded accusing but she was gentle in moving him to hold him properly.

“That’s my son Peter.”

The woman Tony realized must be Hela looked up at him just as Peter shot out webbing from his wrist that hit her in the face. He giggled and Hela looked slightly amused.

“So you are the one mother said has taken the throne. You make beautiful babies.”

“I know right? Let me introduce you to everyone, all my babies have finally hatched. This is Ultron, the one Thor is cooing at is Cthulhu, Heimdal is holding Vision, the two with Loki is Elsa and Maleficent, and the three currently all wanting Bucky’s attention are Dracula, Medusa, and Gabriel.”

“They’re so cute” She practically squealed in excitement as she entered the room holding Peter who was still randomly firing webbing everywhere.

“They are adorable but too many of them take after me.” Loki said eyeing all the children that had already proven to be tricksters regardless of being his or not.

As though taking offense to that the next shot of webbing hit him in the face. Dracula hissed to before he attempted to bite Bucky again failing to realize the metal limb didn’t have blood in it. Else was attempting to freeze Loki again but still not realizing his Jotun nature just meant he’d start turning blue. Maleficent was oddly protective of Loki so she wacked her sister with her wing. Gabriel giggled at that and Cthulhu just kept talking in what Bucky had been calling devil speak. Thor kept telling him it wasn’t devil speak but the small infant was talking about death, destruction, and murder so they should probably be prepared for that at one point. Tony just thought it was cute. Medusa was uninterested in what was happening but her snake hair kept hissing at everyone and everything except Frigga.

“Asgard will surely prosper with such beautiful new princes and princesses. I will be their godmother correct?” Hela asked eyeing Tony.

“Of course. Heimdal is their godfather.”

Thor sniffled having to resist crying every time he heard the news that he was not blessed with the title of godfather to his nieces and nephews. Tony wasn’t sure but he was pretty sure back on earth Rhodey was planning murder for the same reason and likely Pepper was letting out a sigh of relief before continuing paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S for all wanting to know who each of the kids belong to, if you can guess all or most correctly I'll do a crack treated seriously prompt in this fandom for you. the time period for this will be until the 28th :D


End file.
